082914aceniamerrow
aspiringArchon AA began trolling gracefulThaumaturge GT at 03:29 -- 03:31 AA: Hey Pumpkin. How's it going? 03:31 GT: It's going well! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:31 GT: How are you? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:31 AA: I'm okay. I actually just got done talking with Rubi about team assignments. 03:32 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:32 AA: So um....I sort of assigned us to different teams. 03:33 GT: Oh? I thought you would want to be with me? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:33 AA: I do! 03:33 AA: But I think we've seen I'm way too reckless when I'm trying to keep you safe. 03:33 GT: Oh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:33 GT: How many teams are there? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:33 AA: Three. 03:33 AA: You're there with Rubi and Miloko and Darmok though. 03:33 AA: Erisio and Thiago, too. 03:34 AA: Also Lily. 03:34 AA: Sorry about that last one. 03:34 AA: She had to go somewhere. 03:34 GT: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Fine. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:35 AA: But this doesn't have to be a permanent assignment. And since it's just a matter of going through the base, we should be able to meet up again any time we want. 03:35 GT: Okay. I'll miss you though! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:36 AA: Yeah. I'll miss you too. 03:36 GT: You at least have to come with me to my world, okay? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:36 AA: Okay. Sure. We'll make time for it. 03:36 AA: Technically I've already been there, though. <3 03:36 AA: But I admit I didn't pay much attention to what was going on outside at the time. 03:37 GT: Hihihihi~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:37 GT: We should do your block next time! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:38 AA: I'd like that. We should spend all the time we can together before the teams set out. In case it takes a while before we can meet back up, when we're out exploring. 03:41 GT: I would like that! I get new stims soon too... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:42 GT: So I still think we'll be here a while. Are we waiting for Libby and Scarlet to get here? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:42 GT: Or what is happening? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:48 AA: I think we might go out and explore on our own. 03:48 GT: Ah. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:48 AA: I'm not sure if we should depend on Libby being our ally. 03:48 AA: And I'm not sure whether Scarlet's hands will be tied. 03:48 GT: I understand... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:48 GT: I think it will be okay though! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:48 AA: I hope you're right. 03:53 GT: I think it will. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:53 AA: So you said you're getting new stims? Is it just a refill, or are they a new type of stim altogether? 03:54 GT: One in addition! I said something about it being annoying that Lily gets to read that braille stuff. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:54 AA: Oh, I see. 03:54 GT: And all the books Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:54 GT: Libby gave me are like that too. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:55 AA: Libby is giving you these? 03:55 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:55 GT: No Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:55 GT: Scarlet is giving me these stims. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:55 AA: Good. Even if you think it'll be fine with Libby, I would be nervous about accepting gifts from her still. 03:55 AA: Especially ones you'll be injecting into yourself. 03:56 GT: Yeah, from this point on, I'm actually going to try to figure out how to do my own. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:56 AA: That'll be good. 03:57 AA: Oh, when you come by later you can check out my garden. Nothing's broken the surface yet or anything, but it's....it's definitely some dirt in about the right shape. 03:58 GT: Are you watering it? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:59 GT: Did you ask Erisio for more seeds? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:59 AA: I haven't asked him yet, no 03:59 GT: When we meet Scarlet's Rilset, he maybe has some too. If he's anything like MY pap. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:59 GT: papa* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:59 AA: I'll have to ask him. Assuming he supports me as your suitor. 04:00 AA: I'm still not even certain your papa supports me pursuing you as much as he sort of tolerates it. 04:00 AA: And even then only under the understanding that he gets to punch me. 04:00 GT: But he seemed pretty happy about it after he tricked us. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:00 AA: I think he may have just enjoyed seeing us both so embarrassed. But maybe you're right. 04:01 AA: I'd like to believe he supports us. 04:01 GT: I think he was telling me to build a harem though... That doesn't feel right, so I'm just going to nod and not do anything about it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:02 AA: Yes, I would appreciate that. 04:02 AA: A kismesis is one thing, but I'm not interested in sharing you with other matesprits. 04:03 GT: About that... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:03 AA: Yes? 04:04 GT: I was talking with P... papa and I think... I need to keep seeing Balish. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:04 AA: (( Merrow doesn't respond for a second as he is busy screaming in frustration for a moment. )) 04:04 AA: ...if you think that's for the best. 04:05 AA: Why does he think that though? He knows what Libby has threatened you with, doesn't he? 04:05 AA: Does he not think she'll follow through? 04:05 GT: Libby told me that she would punish my parents if it continued. But they seem supportive. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:06 GT: And at least I feel... I should best him at his own game so he can feel useless. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:06 AA: Well then it's your choice to make. I'll stand behind you. 04:06 AA: Just....don't let him kill you, okay? 04:06 AA: I don't trust that motherglubber's ability to show restraint. 04:06 GT: Then I won't either. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:07 GT: I think it will work out. He might have military tactics, but I have been living in the trees and papa trained Erisio and I to defend ourselves. I can do this. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:07 GT: I know I can. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:08 GT: Besides~ His horns are too much like yours for me not to like. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:08 AA: Ughh. 04:08 AA: Don't remind me. 04:09 AA: I suppose it would be in bad taste for me to attempt to kill him if I see him again, then? 04:09 GT: As long as it doesn't have anything to do with me! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:09 GT: I mean, I would be upset since he kinda... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:09 GT: you know. Baited all the humans. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:09 GT: If i were you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:10 AA: It has much to do with you. But no, you are not the sole motivation here. 04:10 AA: Still....he is yours to defeat. I shouldn't take that from you. 04:11 AA: I'll do what I can to avoid defeating him before you can. But if I have no other option for keeping my team safe, I'll do what I must. That's the best I can promise. 04:11 GT: I understand. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:11 GT: Thank you Merrow~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:11 GT: You're the best! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:11 AA: Present company excluded. <3 04:12 GT: oh shoosh you~ <3 Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:13 AA: Okay. I think I'm going to try to track Erisio down to see if he has any seeds you didn't. You want to come over to my room for dinner? 04:13 AA: And maybe stay for breakfast~? 04:14 GT: Of course! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:15 AA: All right. I'll see you then. 04:16 GT: See you soon~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧